


Something Else Spilled

by marmar213



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Ass Slapping, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, No dude on dude action, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmar213/pseuds/marmar213
Summary: There is a scene in my story, Spilled milk is one thing, spilled coffee is another thing where the topic of a threesome with you, Sebastian, and Chris, comes up, but it is dismissed. Mostly because that's not the direction I wanted to take that story. This One Shot is basically if they had a threesome. Story is a slightly different dynamic than Spilled Milk, but please enjoy both.Also, for those who are wondering, there's no dude on dude action between Chris and Sebastian in this.





	

You and Sebastian hadn't meant to be loud the other night. You figured Chris had to have heard your moans of pleasure. Since you two started dating, three weeks was the longest Seb and you have been separated and you couldn't help that the man still had a strong hold over you in bed after a year of dating. You woke up first and tried to make your way to the bathroom, but are stopped by Seb's arm holding you tighter.

"Where are you going mica mea printesa? Don't go." He asks.

You wiggle into him a little, feeling the stiffness of his morning wood and moan a little. You whisper out, "Just to the bathroom, my love. I'll take care of you when I return."

He kisses your neck, lets go of you, and palms your ass before you go to the bathroom. He calls out, "love you babe."

"Love you, too." You sing out. When you return after a few minutes, Sebastian is sitting up, tenting the sheets. You bite your lip when you see it and can't believe how you can accommodate his size and girth. You get back under the sheets and snuggle up against him. "I missed you. So glad to be with you.

"Missed you, too." Seb slumps down to be closer to you. He faces you and you throw your leg over him, giving his cock access to your pussy. He laughs at the gesture. He loved your appetite and how you were so submissive to him. He glides his cock over your slit, letting his head hit your clit a few times. When he is happy with your arousal, he enters you. He kisses you to quiet your moans a bit. You guys slowly make love and kiss for a good 15 minutes when you feel Sebastian move his arm so he could rub your clit. You feel yourself clamping up, knowing you're going to cum. You try and move closer to Seb, to quiet the sound of your pleasure.

"Oh Seb. Oh Seb. Daddy you feel so good in me," You cry out as your walls spasm around his dick. You feel him spurt into you shortly after. You guys lay content for a few moments. You release your leg from Seb and he pulls out. "We got to be careful doing it unprotected."

"I know, I know," He responds and pulls you closer for a moment. In his post orgasmic bliss, he asks, "Do you want kids?"

"Eventually. Maybe in a year or two. Just finished my Ph.D and started a new teaching gig at a University. Want to get a little more settled. I'd like two or three. What about you?"

"Me, too. It's going to be crazy for me, for us, the next year with projects and premieres and I want to be there for you when you're pregnant and for the births." He tells you. You hold him a little tighter. "I know this is crazy to be asking you in bed after wake up sex, but move in with me after I've finished filming?"

You think about it for a second. It's not like you two haven't been spending every night together in the couple of months leading up to him leaving to film. You guys practically lived together, albeit from your apartment to his. You answer him, "You know what, I think I will. We were together the last few months every night, may as well make it official. Congratulations, you are now a step-dad to my puppy."

He chuckles a little and kisses you. You guys are about to get up and get ready to make breakfast when you here Chris exit his room next door and turn on the tv in the living room. You both sigh. Seb asks, "Think he heard us last night?"

You bite your lip out of concern and respond. "He must have. I feel bad about that if he did. I didn't mean to be so loud, but a certain man of mine totally killed it."

Seb laughs and squeezes you. "Guess we should apologize after we clean up. Going out like this is like an open invitation to a threesome."

Part of Seb wanted a threesome. He wanted to see you come undone by another man. At least with Chris, he could trust and knew you got along with him and had to at least find him good looking. He waits for a second and receives a little laugh from you. You joke out, "You two would kill me, you guys are so beefed up for the Avengers. And I'm too scared to do anal."

"Those are the only two things keeping you from a threesome?" Seb asks dead serious. At first you think he is joking around, but then look up and realize he isn't.

You sigh and let out, "It would be hot to be with you and Chris. However, I don't know if I could be with another man without feeling unfaithful to you, even if you're in on the action or watching. I love you so much. Then I think of watching you with another woman and I don't know if I could handle it and not be jealous. Though, I'd love to get in on that and have some girl on girl action, especially if she's a hottie. Can't knock polyamory. More power to the people that can pull it off."

"I love you so much, too. What if it is a one time thing? Or two time thing if we find the right woman to join us one time." Seb says.

"Shit, if Rihanna is down, I so am," You say and then look him in his eyes, "How about this, when we go out there to apologize, maybe test the water With Chris and see what comes of it, versus just asking him."

"Sounds like a plan. And Rihanna?" Seb says surprised.

"Don't knock the girl crush," You giggle and head to clean up. 

When you head out of the bedroom you see Chris watching tv. He looks up and averts his eyes, proving he heard. But little did you guys know was that it had turned him on and his averted eyes was because he felt slightly embarrassed by it.

"Hey, Chris? Can we talk?" Seb asks.

"Yeah," He agrees, biting his tongue and regretting it soon after. You and Seb sit down. Seb intentionally placed you between him and Chris. You feel a little sore from last night and this morning, so you can't help, but too spread your legs when you sit. Your leg bumps into Chris and you make no attempt to move.

"So..." Seb offers 

"So." Chris parrots.

"I'm sorry for anything you may have heard last night." Sebastian spits out.

"Me, too." You speak up. Your hand rests on his leg for a second. Chris looks down and stares at your cleavage. He's slightly aroused by the view and your touch. Seb and you don't miss his stare. 

He gulps, "You guys, it's fine. I get it."

You shift a little so you aren't so spread eagle between the men in your nighty. It hikes up a little more, on accident. You hear both men gulp and close your eyes. You have a feeling you're about to have your first threesome with your loving boyfriend and his incredibly gorgeous good friend. You let out a little huff, look at Sebastian, and say, "So. Should we..."

"Chris?" Seb quietly asks.

"Yeah," He responds, his eyes roaming your body and then looks up at his friend. They both see the lust in each other's eyes. 

"Shit. How do we put it? Want to join us?" Seb asks and runs his hand through his hair.

"Damn. As long as both of you are on board." He says and looks at both of you.

"Yeah. Guess we shall try it." You say 

"Any game rules before we start?" Chris says.

"Well, never did anal and I am not sure that I want to start in a threesome. And condoms. Other than that, I'm not sure how these things go down. Maybe if something comes up that someone doesn't care for, just say it." You voice your opinion and look at the men. 

"I'm down for that." Chris agrees 

"Sounds like a plan." Seb concurs and then offers, "She's very submissive."

You first kiss Seb. He moves your hair out of the way and smiles at you. You whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kisses back. 

You then turn your attention to Chris and kiss him. He pulls you closer and tugs at your nighty and states, "This has gotta go. Need to see your tits."

You follow his order and take it off. He grabs your waist and pulls you to him. Seb asks, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"That they are," Chris gets out before he starts sucking on your nipples. You're quiet at first, then Chris squeezes your ass and you yelp a little. 

"Come on baby, I know you too well to know you're enjoying this," Seb offers and gets in closer to rub your back. You moan at that. You feel Chris' hardness through his sweatpants. You drop a hand to rub through the material. He feels a little smaller than Seb, but in no way a small man. His cock felt just right. Seb then suggests, "Why don't you take care of him?" 

You move away from Chris on order for him to release his cock from his pants. It's already glistening from his precum. Sebastian goes to grab the condoms and returns to see you start going down on Chris. He’s sitting upright and you have your ass in the air while doing so. He has your hair in one of his hands and sees you bobbing your head up and down. Chris starts moaning. "Yes. Ooooo. Damn your tongue."

Sebastian sets the box of condoms on the coffee table and sits on the arm of the couch. He has a nice view of your ass. He lightly grabs it and makes you moan on Chris' dick. He elicits a slew of curses from the vibration. Seb traces your pussy lips feeling your wetness, but doesn't enter. You back up a little, begging him to enter you. He slaps your ass and hisses, "Focus on what you’re doing, printesa. Chris, you should see how wet she is."

"Hhhmmm. Bet she tastes good, too." He moans out.

"Only one way to find out." Seb suggests. At that point, you stop giving him head and lay down on your back and rest your head in Sebastian's lap. Luckily your short body allows easy access to Chris. You flip one leg over the couch's back. Chris pulls you a little closer to him and kisses your thighs before making his way up to your core. You moan a little bit. Then he grazes your clit with his lip, causing you to cry out his name in pleasure. At this point, Sebastian massages and tweaks your nipples. Chris goes back to giving your clit attention and puts some of your wetness on two of his fingers. You feel him enter your body.

"Fuck, your fingers are fucking big, like a fucking dick," You moan out. 

"Does he feel good baby?" Seb asks as he removes one of his hands and palms his own shaft.

You let out a moan and bite your lip, feeling euphoric from the pleasure both men are giving you. You answer him, "Yes daddy."

Chris' cock twitched from your answer. He wanted to be in you so badly. He lifts his head up, but his fingers continue to thrust into you. He notices Sebastian's huge erection. "So, um, who gets to go first?"

"You can go," Sebastian responds. 

Chris grabs a condom and puts it on. He positions you on the couch so that he can take you from behind. He glides his dick across you slit and little bit and slowly enters you. You move back on it and moan in ecstasy. Chris moans out, “Fuck, how the fuck does this tight pussy handle my big friend here?”

You gasp out in pleasure before answering him, “Mmmm. Believe me, takes a lot.”

While Chris is assaulting your body, you turn your attention to Sebastian. You start sucking on him, but the pleasure you are receiving makes you stop for a second and you begin to jerk him off. Chris takes one hand off of your waist and begins to play with your clit. You cry out in orgasm, “Don’t stop, feels sooooo good.”

“Baby girl, I want you to sit on my cock. I’m going to turn you around, ok?” Chris moans out.

“Sure,” You huskily say. Once you release Sebastian, you guys make your move. Once you and Chris find your rhythm again, Sebastian comes in front of you. You start giving him a blow job again. Chris pounds into you, one hand on your left breast and the fingers on his other hand assaulting your clit.

“Come on baby girl, come for me again. Come all over my cock. Let your man see it.” Chris whispers out and then sucks on your neck. You let go of Sebastian’s cock and put on a show for him. In a few minutes both you and Chris start coming and cursing at the pleasure. Sebastian jerks himself off and cums in his hand when your orgasm hits you. 

After all is said and done and the three of you are spent on the couch, you speak up, “Shit a couple of orgasms in the morning, are just as good as coffee.”


End file.
